Heartbeat
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: The Kagemine twins are lost within themselves, within each other, as Rin ponders what she is to Len.  Incest, no flames   One-shot, complete


His breath upon her skin created the shivers that raced along the length of her spine. Flesh against flesh, raw friction causing the heat between their bodies to rise. She arched her back as his fingertips burned into her inner thigh. The air thickened and the room spun; she couldn't focus on anything outside of the venom coursing through her because of him. She writhed beneath him, soft moans and whimpers falling from her mouth as he continued to tempt and tease her, grazing his fingertips over each and every inch of her trembling form. He knew how to touch her, where to touch her, each flickering of his fingers causing her to allow a small sound to pass her lips.

Of course he knew how and where; her body held no mystery, no surprise as her body was essentially his own.

Len hovered over his twin sister, a lustful glimmer in his azure orbs, only to have those same eyes staring back at him. Lowering himself slightly, he trailed a few kisses across her collar bone, listening to his sister's heart pounding in her chest. He followed its beating, wrapped his own heart around the melody it provided and moved accordingly. Beneath him, her blonde tresses fanned out against the pillowcase, Rin panted and met her brother's gaze. Seeing his twin in such a position always lit a fire in Len, his body unable to control the lustful thoughts and actions he often longed to make a reality. Now, with the lights dimmed, Len proudly wore his sins on his sleeve as his hands moved along Rin's torso, ghosting patterns along her bare flesh.

Her body was no longer hers. From the moment her brother touched her, everything within her was his - her body, her heart, her love, each and every ounce of everything she was. When she was beneath him, she was perfect, she was loved, she was faultless. Their bodies idly grinded against one another and she moaned softly, tangling her fingers through his golden locks, tugging involuntarily as her body gave way to another shudder caused by her brother's nipping at her neck.

"Len…" Whimpered the younger twin, her body giving in to his advances. She never denied him, never. The bond between the Kagemine twins was stronger then one would ever guess. The two were dedicated to each other through sound, mind and body. Bound by more than typical means, the love between the brother and sister was forbidden but the damned deserved the damned and neither would give up their passions for any sort of salvation, as all they ever needed was within each other.

Hearing his name, the male Kagemine lifted his eyes to his most beautiful sister. Their gazes met and Len took a moment to catch his breath before he, without a word, leaned closer and caught his twin's lips in a sensually slow kiss, tracing his fingertips along Rin's jaw line and over her neck and cheeks. It was a form of torture, her skin beneath his fingertips. Always warm, always trembling and always akin to porcelain, flawless and beautiful. Rin had become his own personal venom, his drug of choice. Len was addicted, in deeper than he ever imagined he could be considering the source of the only drug he ever needed. Withdrawal left him a quivering mess on the cold floor of his psyche. Never was he to be without his other half, his younger sister. The two would always remain emotionally dependent and entwined in one another's presence and throughout the changing seasons, that and only that would remain absolute.

Their lips parted and Len spent an extended moment examining Rin. He started with those starlit infused eyes, tracing downward to her lips, supple and soft, past the heart that beat only for him and all the way down to her slender legs and the very tips of her manicured toes, yellow being the color of choice. She was stunning, the innocence of his little sister so generously intertwined with the smoldering temptress which only revealed itself behind closed doors. Rin was his everything; each word that exited his mouth was an unsung song for her, each thought revolving around her. He knew it was a mutual addiction, the dedication shared between the two of them. His eyes continued to wander over each and every inch of her and she grew more beautiful as the seconds passed, consumed by the heat of the moment.

Rin lifted herself onto her elbows and cocked her head slightly, watching Len's eyes. Was something wrong? He'd never just looked at her like this, not for this long. Despite the obvious confidence the younger twin had, she still longed for his opinion, his approval. Swallowing, she broke the silence, "Len?" She began , lifting a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, "What do you see when you look at me?"

The question in itself was alien to the male Kagemine. What did she mean? That answer could take hours to properly explain. What did he see? His saw his twin, his best friend, his lover, his sister, his sun and his sky. In Rin, Len saw everything good in the world, everything precious. Nothing would ever hinder that opinion and nothing would ever make Len believe otherwise. Lifting a hand, the male cupped Rin's cheek against his palm and a gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "What do I see? I see _you_." The answer was simple, honest and yet it spoke volumes. What he saw was everything and it was as simple as that.

It hit her in the oddest way, his answer. Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes and reveled in its warmth, in its sincerity. It seemed to answer everything, his reply, and she was content in that simplicity. She didn't need a million words or sonnets. All she needed was her big brother. Sitting up, she moved closer and wrapped her slender arms around Len and tugged him closer, burying her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you." She whispered against his flesh. She did, she did love him and there was no more appropriate word to explain how she felt. She would never love a man, trust a man, want a man more then she wanted whom she already had and that feeling alone was such a comfort.

He smiled and held her against his body, his fingers tangled in her hair. Closing his eyes, he melted into the feeling of their embrace and against his chest, he could hear the soft thumping of their hearts, the beating in sync. _Thump, thump, thump_, Len released a sigh of contentment. Entwined in the moment, their bodies pressed against one another, the twins became lost in the soundless symphony, the motionless masterpiece composed by the pure and untouched love between them.

_Thump, thump, thump_, I love you. _Thump, thump, thump_, I love you too.


End file.
